The Friends of Charmix
The Friends of Charmix is the transformation song of Charmix. Lyrics |-|English= Your power is Charmix Find the light This is the world of Charmix And you get to know him Through storms and winds Missions and hazards Meet friends The strongest power of Charmix Find the light Friends of Charmix They will help you Through storms and winds Missions and hazards Meet friends If you really want it You will be able to do everything Because you know in yourself that you have the strength No obstacles There's power in you It's magic Friendix Just believe it and let it light Your power is Charmix Find the light This is the world of Charmix And you get to know him Through storms and winds Missions and hazards Meet friends The strongest power of Charmix Find the light Friends of Charmix They will help you Through storms and winds Missions and hazards Meet friends Magical friendship Every day it is getting bigger Because our story has just begun And she has no end Together forever Discover your power with us Live your dream and let the light Your power is Charmix Find the light This is the world of Charmix And you get to know him Through storms and winds Missions and hazards Meet friends The strongest power of Charmix Find the light Friends of Charmix They will help you Through storms and winds Missions and hazards Meet friends You will know all the secrets (of your life), Now you have Charmix (magic), You can all, Believe in Friendix Club Your power is Charmix Find the light This is the world of Charmix And you get to know him Through storms and winds Missions and hazards Meet friends Friendship Charmix |-|Italian= Amici di Charmix, Insieme ora Potere di Charmix trasformazione Senza paura, Con la forza che è in te! Energia di Charmix Il potere di Friendix La magia di Charmix Ora lo scoprirai. Continua a credere, quella magia è qui, E vai con noi! (Charmix!). Vola con noi verso nuovi mondi fantastici. Niente paura, credi nel Friendix Club E troverai la forza per vincere. Come una luce che brilla! Amici di Charmix, Insieme ora Potere di Charmix trasformazione Senza paura, Con la forza che è in te! Energia di Charmix Il potere di Friendix La magia di Charmix Ora lo scoprirai. Continua a credere, quella magia è qui, E vai con noi! (Charmix!). Incontrerai nuovi amici con noi. E avrai avventure per tutto il magico. Vola con noi contro il male Come una luce che brilla! Amici di Charmix, Insieme ora Potere di Charmix trasformazione Senza paura, Con la forza che è in te! Energia di Charmix Il potere di Friendix La magia di Charmix Ora lo scoprirai. Continua a credere, quella magia è qui, E vai con noi! (Charmix!). Nuova energia (nel tuo splendore!), Il potere di Charmix (Friendix!). Credici In Friendix Club! Amici di Charmix, Insieme ora Potere di Charmix trasformazione Senza paura, Con la forza che è in te! Amici di Charmix! Trivia *This song is the first song to be about the Charmix transformation. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Concepts